


【授权翻译】Those Left Behind 在人间

by Popunicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex makes mistakes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Btw I love Eliza, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost John Laurens, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Implied Death, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, mental health, not entirely accurate to the musical, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 简介：如愿摆脱了英王室的统治，全美上下普天同庆。亚历山大 汉密尔顿的庆祝方式有些特立独行 —— 他手中的羽毛笔一刻都没有停下过。然而死亡不会就这样无视胸怀大志的年轻人。很快汉密尔顿发觉，怀绕在他身边的怪事层出不穷。一封来信使他不得不质疑自己的精神状况—— 困扰自己多日的“不速之客”可能是旧时故友，或是凭空产生的幻觉。在战争爆发之时，究竟谁才是被抛弃的棋子，已故之人？ 还是活人呢？（译：幽灵Laurens 和 Ham的精神升华/探索自我 告白  之旅Hamilton 音乐剧背景，虽然有些细节不符合史料 (比如这篇里Laurens设定是单身），还是有一点历史向的影子。阅读愉快！）
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章 The Ones that Celebrate are the Ones that Lived 幸存者的欢歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128351) by [HerGambitandSwanSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGambitandSwanSong/pseuds/HerGambitandSwanSong). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Humanity has won its battle. Liberty now has a country.（人性最终取得了胜利，我们开创了自由民主的新土地。）” – 拉法叶侯爵

亚历山大·汉密尔顿独自一人走在回家的路上，羊皮纸上墨水未干的内容还在他的头脑中呼啸盘旋。

约克镇的胜利他还记忆犹新，禁锢着整个战场的硝烟味停留在他的鼻腔里。他的儿子 —— 也是他的骄傲、他的生命之光；总算是可以在一个安定、不受外政压迫的土地上茁壮成长了。

那些与他正面交锋过的敌人下场却是截然不同。

那火药味一开始还叫人难以察觉，他穿过拥挤的人群，气味逐渐变得明显刺鼻，像魔咒似的死死缠绕着他。四周的人群却丝毫没有受到这股异味的困扰，他们像鱼儿一样避开亚历山大左右，都在为各自的事情烦恼着。

这一切似乎都归功于亚历山大超乎常人的想象力。

他低下头检查自己的外衣，也许不小心沾上的污渍会是这股火药味的来源。他立刻便注意到脚下石砖上的深色印记 —— 是血！血滴落在地上形成了大小各异的阴影，一开始只有豌豆般大，紧接着延伸成了一滩令人心惊肉跳的血泊。深色的血痕在冰冷坚硬的石砖面上蜿蜒向前。

他错愕地看着行人将血痕踩在脚下。他们并不回避，似乎也不好奇血迹的指向，就好像亚历山大是唯一能看见这血迹的人。

暗红色的痕迹穿过了一条背风的小路，血迹在他脚下几英寸的地方断掉了，亚历山大发现自己站在一个暗巷的入口处。此刻将近日落，仅剩得几缕日光也被周遭的建筑挡住了。他看不清巷子里有什么，但是能够听见黑洞洞的巷子深处传来断断续续的痛呼声。

他不想就这样单枪匹马地走进去，亚历山大僵硬地站在原地。巷子深处惊慌失措的那人已经不叫了，他只听得到急促的吸气声，伴随着一阵尖锐痛苦的喘息。

也许只是一个受伤的乞丐，这便能解释为何旁人能够对地上的血迹视而不见。与这片执着于自由与自主的土地不同，她的人民很容易便对那些需要帮助和依靠的弱势群体置之不理。

那人嘀嘀咕咕地默念着零碎的句子，末了狠狠地猛吸了几口气，语速极快，语气惊愕。可是他的嗓音却异常年轻，虽不是孩子的那种稚嫩，但是绝对是一个青年人。

“你好？” 亚历山大冲着巷子喊道，他的声音在墙壁上碰撞着，回音清晰又刺耳，“你是否需要协助？”

在听见他的发问后，巷子中惊慌失措的声音停顿了。紧接着，一个颤抖的缥缈声音小声呼喊着他的名字，“亚历山 —”

所有的声音戛然而止。

亚历山大难以置信地睁大了双眼，他当机立断一步踏进了巷子里。却发现地上的血迹早就没了踪影，地砖像是被暴雨冲刷过一样什么印记都没有留下。

他断定是自己出现了幻觉，因为没有其他合理的解释 —— 这一切都是大脑在重压下的恶作剧，透支精力以及克扣睡眠的习惯终究是找上了门来。

有史以来第一次，亚历山大觉得自己是应该好好休息一下了。

\----

亚历山大明白休息的重要性，然而他的身体已经习惯了常年来不规律的作息时间。他翻过身去，任性地强迫自己闭着眼睛，好像这样便能够尽快进入梦乡一样。不管他怎样努力，睡意都没有袭来。

心中有事，自然是睡不着的。

他失眠了。

整个卧室被阴影笼罩，在他身侧，妻子的呼吸声是整个房间中唯一带着人气的声音。

反正他也睡不着，干脆就起来看本书吧。

点燃差不多快要被用完的蜡烛，他靠在床头，安静地翻开书。

亚历山大没过多久就完全投入进了阅读。感觉到室温的下降，他拢紧了毯子，往伊丽莎的身边挪去。近距离下他突然发觉，妻子胸口的起伏和呼吸声居然是不一致的。伊丽莎的呼吸平稳，很有规律。但是他听到的呼吸声却很粗重，颤颤巍巍的。那完全不可能是伊丽莎能发出的声音。

环顾四周，他隐隐约约得看到有个明显的人影匍匐在墙角。像是一块颜色很深的污渍，自墙上滑下，倾泄在地上。

他的心砰砰直跳，紧张情绪涌进了血液里。他举起那只蜡烛，朝黑影的方向照去。蜡快要被烧尽了，烛光本就昏暗，恰恰在这个时候，火苗一抖竟有要熄灭的趋势。

他低声骂了一句，翻身下床，踩在冰凉的地面上。亚历山大小心翼翼地站起来，他努力想要分清那影子的轮廓。他又靠近了一些，全身戒备，随时等待着那个黑影跳起来向他扑过来。光线灰暗，最先进入眼前的是件深蓝色的外套。当他分辨出那熟悉的制服时，亚历山大感觉自己全身的血都凉了。握着蜡烛的手颤抖着，他继续向前。

人影的双手正紧按着腹部。这是一个很不自然的姿势，就好像人影被什么力量掀了出去，狠狠得摔在地上，精疲力竭，无法动弹才卧躺在这里的。

“我中弹了？” 那人的双手鲜血淋漓，“他”难以置信地盯着身侧的狼藉。

亚历山大呼吸一顿，双目圆睁。倒不是因为有个血迹斑斑的陌生人歪倒在他的卧室地上。而是因为人影的嗓音十分虚弱，却很耳熟 —— 那个南方口音他是永远不会认错的。

烛光这时候才照亮了那人满是惊恐的脸。伤口的疼痛使他面目狰狞，亚历山大的突然出现使他错愕不已。

“亚历山大？”

身后传来了一个疑惑的声音，亚历山大立刻回头，看见伊丽莎睡眼惺忪地侧卧在床上，他悬着的心才放下。她奇怪地打量着亚历山大，“你大半夜的起来干什么？快回来睡觉，拜托了。”

她又低声催促了几句，翻过身去又睡着了。

屋内的温度恢复了正常。亚历山大再次看向墙角的方向，他想要确认人影的身份究竟是不是…那个人；而不是他一时眼花了。然而当他再次查看的时候，血迹和人影都消失了。这些奇怪景象出现过的证据被彻底抹去。和下午发生在巷子里的怪事道有几分相似。

他努力说服自己：这很明显都是幻觉，都是假的。他从新躺下，现在人影已经不见了，他可以强迫自己最起码睡上几个小时。他翻来覆去地提醒自己：都是假的，都是幻觉。然而这个世界上没有什么人能够轻易说服亚历山大，很明显就连“他自己”也不例外 —— 他还是无法将整件事情抛到脑后。

明天早上他应该找拉法叶谈谈。

或许是之前的经历让他筋疲力尽，因为这次他刚躺下就感觉到了倦意。

那天晚上他梦到了约翰·劳伦斯 —— 他有着天神般的意志与决心。像他那样的军人是不可能如此轻易得便死了。


	2. 第二章 The Denial That Protect Us 精神胜利法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think the greatest illusion we have is that denial protects us. It’s actually the biggest distortion and lie. In fact, staying asleep in what’s killing us. （用否定事实来以求自保是人类最严重的错觉。否定只会扭曲偏移真相，对真相的漠视诱使我们走向终结。）” —— 美国女作家 伊娃·恩斯

次日清晨，亚历山大很早就醒了。洗漱更衣后，他就急忙往拉法叶回法国之前暂时的住处赶去，此时太阳都还没有从地平线上升起来。唯有跟另外一个人倾诉这几天的事情，他才能完全确定那些幻觉真的都是假的。

  
到达目的地后，亚历山大迫切得上去敲响了拉法叶的门。他心事重重，已经顾不得礼数。他将门砸得震天响，估计现在整栋楼里的居民都被叫醒了，他仍旧没有停下敲门的动作，直到听见门的对面传来脚步声。过了半晌，门才被打开—— 他的法国朋友一脸茫然的出现在面前。

“亚历山大？” 拉法叶的声音沙哑，将他的口音衬得很重，很明显他也是被亚历山大吵醒的，“你怎么过来了？伊丽莎知道吗？”

  
“不，” 亚历山大说着，他的眼神慌乱，双手似乎也不知道放在哪里才好，“我是瞒着她过来的。”

  
“你脸色很难看，你哪里不舒服吗？”

  
亚历山大愈来愈感到烦躁不安，他直接无视了那个问题，“我能进屋跟你详谈吗？”

  
拉法叶什么也没说，他退到左侧将门敞开，让出一条路来，“当然（Qui）,快请进。”

他们在餐桌前坐下。拉法叶的双手交叠，放在桌上。亚历山大竟感到一时语塞，他尴尬地坐在原地。拉法叶的目光先是落在了他的嘴唇上，接着上移，他上下仔细打量着亚历山大的脸。

“我的健康最近好像出现了问题。” 亚历山大好不容易才挤出这句话。

“什么样的问题？”，拉法叶挑起眉毛，侧歪着头。

“幻觉，妄想症… 我总是能闻到一股火药的味道。” 亚历山大在心中犹豫着，是否应该提起昨晚看到他们共同的朋友—— 躺在自己家地板上血流不止的情况。

“你最近休息充足吗？”

“不…我最近有很多事情抽不开身。”，亚历山大看起来不修边幅，眼下的阴影衬得他的脸色更是惨白。 只要是明眼人就能看出他将工作放在首位，甚至是自己的健康也能不管不顾。

  
拉法叶自然将这一切都看在了眼里，“那你已经知道产生幻觉的原因了。”

  
室内的温度就在此时跌到了零点，亚历山大感到自己手臂上的汗毛都立了起来。他略有些惊慌得看向桌子的四周。拉法叶似乎没有意识到温度的骤降，以及亚历山大突然戒备的体态，他追问道：“是什么样的幻觉？”

“一个漆黑的人影。”亚历山大嘀咕着，没有直视拉法叶。他看起来六神无主，不停得在东张西望。那个人影还没有出现在屋中，但是由于他此时感到寒毛直竖，如坠冰窟。亚历山大能确信“那人”不久以后就会出现了。

  
“我的朋友，我相信问题便是出在你的身上。恕我直言按时睡觉从来就不是你的专长。”拉法叶关切地劝说道。他意识到亚历山大的脸突然丧失了血色，双眼紧盯着拉法叶身后的地方。这不由得叫他有些担心，他伸手握住了亚历山大的手腕。

  
“亚历山大，你可以告诉我任何困扰你的事情。就算我不在这里，被派到大洋彼岸的某处打仗，我也能凑出时间给你写信……”

  
拉法叶的承诺可以说是真情流露，感人肺腑，可惜亚历山大只听进去了前半段。因为他终于看到了那个熟悉的人影——正背靠着墙，面朝着自己。

  
亚历山大很庆幸，那个幻觉没有抬头。幻觉甚至都没有注意到有人正目不转睛地盯着他看。“他”只顾着按压身侧的伤口，伤势严重，血迹几乎占据了整个上身。“他”眼中的惶恐不安快要溢了出来，呆愣愣地看着自己的伤势。一阵沉默之后，人影突然爆发出了撕心裂肺的嚎哭。

  
那哭号声十分悲壮，震得亚历山大耳中轰鸣。他全身一抖，勉强是忍住没有立刻弯腰捂上耳朵。尖叫愈来愈响亮，亚历山大的心一落千丈，他“最好的朋友“此时正在经历锥心刻骨般的疼痛。这些痛苦的声音将会在他的大脑中无时无刻的回响，就连他曾经在战场上的那些经历都远远抵不上眼前这种折磨。亚历山大终于意识到—— 他再也无法表现得无动于衷了。

哭号声持续了良久才转为呜咽。拉法叶的发言也画上了句号。他又仔细打量着亚历山大的反应，后者只是死死地盯着他的身后，面色如纸。

  
“亚历山大？” 拉法叶小心翼翼地问道，“哥们儿（Mon ami,）你没事吧？”亚历山大突然回过神来，他的眼神却显得异常痛苦。 拉法叶心中一紧，不等亚历山大动作，他就率先站了起来。

“我得走了。”亚历山大吞吐着，他此时心乱如麻，站起来直接就往大门的方向走去。身后的哭嚎声震耳欲聋，让他心如刀割。他再也无法承受，无法承受听见、看见他的挚友遭受伤痛的折磨。

  
“喂，等等！” 拉法叶叫着，眼看着亚历山大有些狼狈地站起来，几乎是想要落荒而逃。他究竟是在躲什么？拉法叶百思不得其解。

  
“抱歉，我刚刚失态了。” 亚历山大真诚得向好友致歉，“回到法国后，请记得跟我保持联系。”，他决定不再跟拉法叶做更多解释。这样唐突地离开多少有失风度，希望拉法叶能够不要计较。他是再也不能忍受那空洞绝望的哭嚎了。亚历山大飞奔出门，哭声还在他的耳朵里回响着。望着在眼前关上的大门，独自一人的拉法叶开始考虑是否需要推迟一周再启程回法国。

\--------

  
回到家中，亚历山大蹑手蹑脚地打开门，祈祷伊丽莎没有发现他出门了。并没有听取法国人的建议，亚历山大一头钻进了书房里，继续和他最熟悉的事物打着交道——写作。无视一位可靠朋友的真诚建议是很愚蠢的行为，然而亚历山大的发泄渠道从来都只有写作。纸和笔支持他挺过了人生中所有的大起大落：母亲的离世，表亲的自杀，那场飓风。写作一直以来就是他的依靠，就好像他和约翰·劳伦斯的友情一样—— 他是绝对无法承受失去劳伦斯的。

他知道自己眼前的景象不真实。启蒙运动早就把黑魔法和十五世纪巫术审判均列为封建迷信了。总结下来，唯一的原因就是 —— 他病了。也许拉法叶说的对，自己必须好好睡一觉。身边的亲朋好友：华盛顿、拉法叶和穆里根，就连波尔都不止一次责备过他糟糕的作息规律。

还有劳伦斯……

不，亚历山大决定不再去想关于约翰·劳伦斯的事。因为如果思考得越多，他的幻觉就会越真实。他也可以找安洁丽卡寻求精神上的寄托。如果那也行不通，症状愈演愈烈的话，他就只剩下偷偷地去看医生唯一一条出路了。

一天下来，亚历山大的心情明显得到了好转。他的肩膀不再僵硬，疑神疑鬼的情绪也慢慢沉淀成了单纯的好奇。他全身心投入了论文创作和法律学习，以至于忘记了时间。一阵敲门声将他拉回了现实。  
房门被轻轻地推开，亚历山大侧过身来，看见妻子站在门口。她向亚历山大走过来，手里握着一个信封，只有约翰·劳伦斯的信伊丽莎才会亲自拿上来。

“亚历山大，有一封你的信。” 她的神情严肃。

“那是约翰·劳伦斯寄来的信，” 他下意识地回答道，“我晚点再读。”

  
伊丽莎沉默不语，又向他走近了一步。沉眠在他内心深处的恐惧感，此刻磨尖了利爪，蠢蠢欲动。感到如坐针毡，他站起来面对妻子，就看见伊丽莎满脸的凝重。

  
“不，是他父亲寄来的。” 她说着，双眼凝视着自己的丈夫，眼神里透着只有噩耗传来时才会流露的那种同情。亚历山大吞咽着喉咙里的苦涩，他还望着伊丽莎。暗中希望接下来伊丽莎说出的话，能够证明他先前看到的“那些幻觉”不会成为现实。 透过紧闭的房门，亚历山大听见隔壁房间里传来菲利普的啼哭声。伊丽莎一定也听见了，然而她却没有理会，这使亚历山大感觉更难受了。

“他的父亲寄来的？” 他终于找回了嘶哑的嗓音，“你愿意帮我念一念吗？”

  
这是个任性幼稚的要求，比起亲眼看到白纸黑字的证据，他宁愿选择用听来逃避。

  
不知道过了多久，伊丽莎才再次开口。然而他的意识早就麻木，盯着妻子手中紧握的信纸，并没有真的听进去任何内容，大脑一片空白，是伊丽莎的叹息声使他回过神来。他抬起头，看向伊丽莎的脸。就在她的身后—— 是他最亲爱的劳伦斯。此时劳伦斯不再像是幻觉，而是与周遭格格不入的畸形存在。

  
劳伦斯全神贯注地听着信的内容，脸上震惊的表情和亚历山大相差无几。但是他们二人所面对的是两种截然不同的情况：一人，听闻失去挚爱的悲痛消息。另一“人”，目睹挚爱接受自己离去的消息。亚历山大当下不知道该如何理解眼前的景象，这个世界上没有任何人或者物能够形容他们二人此时的感受。亚历山大在劳伦斯察觉之前便移开了视线，这让他正好看清了来信末尾的句子。

“他解放黑奴的理想也随着身死而烟消云散了。”

亚历山大不知道老先生写下这些语句时是否带着厌恶 ，因为约翰和父亲在很多观点上都有分歧。或许他是真的出于对儿子的尊重，才寄出这封信的；尽管观点不合 ， 约翰毋庸置疑是个品德高尚的人。  



	3. 第三章 There Goes a Good Man 天妒英才

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was always the one left behind. Out in the streets, when they saw me, they’d say, That’s just one of the Bee Gees. (我总是最后落单的那个人。在大街上，如果有人认出我，他们也只会觉得：那不过就是比基斯中的一员而已。)” —— 比基斯乐队成员 Maurice Gibb

他甚至都没有像样的葬礼。[1]

遗体将被送往南部，由亲属下葬。因此所有跟劳伦斯生前关系不错的人，自发地聚在了一起，聊以寄托哀思。

到场的人数并不多，毕竟很少有人能有耐心忍受 —— 一个醉鬼对于废奴主义的激进宣言。人们往往容易对言论自信的个体心生畏惧，继而将他们边缘化。因为这些异类不循规蹈矩，勇于挑战常规。而约翰·劳伦斯恰恰跟这群骨子里带着固执叛逆的人最合得来；也同样是这样一群人，最终改变了世界。

在能够到场的寥寥几位当中，质量自然是胜过数量。

虽然时间很紧迫 —— 启程的日期临近，拉法叶最终还是抽出了身来。赫拉克勒斯还有亚历山大的家属们也都在场，出乎他的意料 —— 就连波尔也到场了。

他们之间的集会向来总是充满了欢声笑语，如今人群中的活力像是被抽了出去。夜深了，他们回忆着跟劳伦斯有关的愉快往事；波尔还特意站起来发言 —— 细数了劳伦斯的种种优秀品质 （如果约翰还活着，波尔是绝对不会当面夸他的。）

尽管波尔的立场向来模棱两可，这次他的观点是正确的 —— 抛开 “另类的” 理想追求不谈，在他们所有人当中，劳伦斯是最有潜力的一位。

尽管他是打死也不愿承认，亚历山大初次感觉波尔的所言极是。

亚历山大已逝的好友坐在角落里的高脚凳上。劳伦斯的头低垂着，一动不动，双目圆睁，似乎跟周遭的一切断了联系。他很有可能还没缓过神来，对于活人来说，意识到自己的死亡必然难以接受 ——对逝者来说，这种打击也别无二致。

为了不让外人心生端倪，或是引起劳伦斯的注意。亚历山大只能小心地远远打量着他。到目前为止，劳伦斯还没有主动尝试和他搭话，对此亚历山大感到如释重负。他此时正在努力适应生活中的变数，这很有可能是种应激性的幻觉。他默默的决定 —— 不再理会那个幻觉，放任它不管，它也许就会渐渐消失了。

无视解决不了的问题 ：少说话，多微笑。

亚历山大感到胃部一阵空洞的刺痛，似乎是直觉在告诫他此事另有蹊跷。

小酒馆的大门敞开了，乔治·华盛顿 —— 可以说是北美此时最有权力的大人物，走了进来。屋中的洽谈声戛然而止，所有人的目光都集中在华盛顿的身上 。众人的神色均带着敬畏和惊讶，大家都很意外自由国度的开疆元勋居然会出现在这样一家通风不畅，灰头土脸（并且出售来路不明酒水）的小酒馆里。 他的存在仿佛是这间酒馆所不可容纳的。

华盛顿环顾四周，他的目光最终落在了那一桌熟人的身上。他冲亚历山大示意，后者在沉默中顺从地走了过去。亚历山大无视了身后来自波尔的窃笑。

华盛顿在他走近后，立刻伸手握住了他的肩膀，“能见到你真是太好了， 小子（son）”

“长官 ，”亚历山大尖锐地刻意提醒道。

“约翰·劳伦斯是个好小伙子，可以说是万里挑一。” 华盛顿清了清嗓子，他的声音低沉而沙哑，“他的离去对我们所有人来说都是沉重的打击，他将永存于我们心底，直到永远。”

“—— 真是天妒英才，” 亚历山大酸楚地草草补充道，他坚信 —— 约翰本来还可以走得更远，他还有很多理想抱负都没来得及实现；显然，某个英国佬擅自为他的人生做了另外的决定。

“战争和死亡不会偏袒任何人。约翰既然决定加入战斗，他必然也明白自己将面领的风险。我们都应该清楚并且接受自己行为的后果。”

亚历山大疲惫地微微颔首，“我当然明白。”

“嘿，小子，” 华盛顿接着说，“我们如今能够生活在新纪元里，便是多亏了跟他一样的英雄。我们是被抛下的人，下面便轮到我们出力了。亚历山大，别让劳伦斯做无谓的牺牲。”

华盛顿只短暂得停留了片刻，自独立战争结束后，他便有更多的事情需要操心。他向所有人附上慰问辞，便离开了。怀揣着一颗哀悼逝者的心，他的背影低沉，肩上承受着整个崭新国家的重量，

集会逐渐走向尾声，大家又以约翰的名义敬了最后几盅酒（是Sam Adams 啤酒…）众人心照不宣地强扯着微笑，相互道了晚安，便各自离开了。

晚些时候躺在床上，伊丽莎紧紧依附在他的身侧。亚历山大的脑海中突然灵光一闪 —— 他们不是被 **抛下的人，** 也许，约翰才是那个被他们留下的人。抛下他在两界中挣扎，眼看着身边人的生活继续下去。

这个想法令人遍体生寒，促使他又往伊丽莎身侧靠去，寻求来自她的温暖。无论她在哪里，他都会紧跟其后，反之亦然。如果他们二人能像现在一样拥有彼此，任何人都不会被丢下了。伊丽莎在睡梦中满足地亲哼着，她的嘴角边洋溢着浅浅的微笑。

亚历山大重新合上双眼，他静候着睡意，无视身边的一切：特别是此时屋内刺骨的寒风， 还有他已逝挚友的幻像。

“亚历山大，” 那 声音轻轻唤道，像个孩子似的，流露出不安，

“你能听到我吗？” 声音哀求着。

亚历山大无视了所有的响声。

成为被抛下的那个人该是有多么悲哀，你从此失去了需要维持的使命，或是任何存在于这个世界上的意义。

[1] John的遗体貌似是几个月后才被送到南卡罗来纳下葬的。


	4. 第四章  What It May Mean 意有所指

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Truth will ultimately prevail where there is pains to bring it to light.” George Washington  
> “真理终将战胜痛苦，使之化为光明。” — 乔治·华盛顿
> 
> PS：这篇作者设定劳伦斯是单身，没有妻子也没有女儿。

亚历山大尝试着回归正常生活。

数周转眼间就过去了，他已经结束了法律学习;跟波尔处成了同事，他们偶尔也能在法庭上见面。把自己埋没在书本儿当中，亚历山大一刻都不敢将头从书页中抬起。那个难以解释的东西潜伏在他身后。傀儡般的身影已有数天一言不发，若有所思 —— 只是具形似旧友的空壳。

那绝对不是有血有肉的人。

他的“挚友”面无表情， 神情恍惚得时刻紧跟在亚历山大身后。后者深知自己并没有渠道可以倾诉眼下的困境。因为，如果他承认了“劳伦斯”的存在，这就相当于承认自己精神失常了。亚历山大情愿相信一切悲伤都将淡去。

幻觉刚出现的时候，每时每刻都在寻求旁人的注意。也许是因为与世隔绝的感觉过于痛苦，它想要尽快得到解脱——无论是出于何种原因，幻觉早就停止那么做了。它估计心灰意冷，已经放弃和身边人再做联系了。

亚历山大的日子渐渐过得倒是有些避嚣习静的味道了，直到伊丽莎说服他一起去参见战后的庆功宴 。这对某位英年早逝的“年轻人”来说，无疑是个千载难逢的机会。

斯凯勒三姐妹都收到了邀请。年幼的菲利普被留在了家里，由女仆照看；远离了熙攘的人群，男孩睡得很香甜。由于安洁丽卡和佩吉想要早点儿见到宴会上的客人，她们将伊丽莎和亚历山大抛在了后头。因此通报姓名的时候，只有两人；席间伊丽莎始终挽着丈夫的手臂。出席宴会得大多是战时的同事，也不乏当时的精英人物；他们纷纷上前跟汉密尔顿夫妇寒暄问好。一个身着蓝色军装的身影跟在夫妻二人身后的不远处，白衬衣上满是猩红的血迹。它乏生生地打量着来往的客人。

当他们步入室内最大的舞厅时，幻觉离开了亚历山大的左右，它在舞厅里来回穿梭，双眼里闪烁着期盼，热切地寻找熟悉的面孔。

亚历山大用余光时刻注视着“劳伦斯”的举动。这些宾客大多跟劳伦斯交往不深，但是也算能混个脸熟。“劳伦斯”在每个光鲜亮丽的人影前站定，无论关系亲疏，它在试问他们能否看见自己；幻觉探出了手，手臂直接就穿过了那人的肩膀。亚历山大眼看着旧友眼中的困惑不断加剧，愈发显得诚惶诚恐。只叫他看得心中胀痛，不由得想要伸出双手，替它抚平眼中的恐惧。只可惜这等情景，连他自己都觉得鬼魅异常，又何暇顾得了他人。难道要叫他屈服于现实，承认自己疯了吗？还是说就像现在这样，被愚昧无知蒙着眼睛，继续过着他表面上安安稳稳的小日子？

晚些时候，“约翰”终于被长久以来的重压彻底击垮了。他发出了一声尖锐且充满挫败的喊叫。双手紧紧绞着满头的卷发。那声音响亮而突然，惊得亚历山大浑身一颤。他下意识地伸出手狠狠地捂上了耳朵。面前的桌子都因为他突如其来的动作震得摇晃，桌上的银器叮当作响。

方才跟他攀谈着的客人，见到此景大惊失色，也止住了话头；宾客们皆小心翼翼地打量着他。一只柔软细腻的小手搭在了他的肩上，伊丽莎的脸上流露出惊讶和不解。

“亚历山大，你不舒服吗？” 她关切地问道。他轻轻地把妻子的手推开，站起身来。

“恕我失陪，我要出去透透气。” 他尽量保证自己的语气中规中矩，不要让惊恐流露出来，便匆匆离席。

他穿过拥挤的舞厅，人们纷纷抛来疑惑的目光。他和 “ 约翰·劳伦斯”擦肩而过，后者原本无神的双眼此时燃起了一束希望的火花，赶紧跟了上去。

亚历山大一把推开通向室外的偏门。他沿着门廊转过拐角，此时置身于一个小模小样的天井花园里。这里颇有些与世隔绝的感觉，远离了正厅里热闹的人声；园中满是似锦的繁花。亚历山大活动着肩膀，四周树篱的保护让他稍微放松了一些。最起码不会再有外人目睹他失态的样子了。他重重地在大理石长凳上坐下，将脸埋进了手掌里。

他知道“约翰·劳伦斯” 此刻一定就在他的跟前， 好奇得望着自己。

“你能看见我。” 那个温润的南方口音又响了起来，透着藏不住的欢喜，“你 **真的** 能看见我。”

亚历山大固执地摇头，指甲不知不觉中抓得自己头皮生疼。他还是不敢抬头和幻象四目相对。“不，” 他痛楚地哽咽道，又摇了摇头，“你不是真的。”

“亚历山大我求求你了，真的是我。” 约翰迫切的想要说服他。

“你只是个幻觉， 虽然你跟他看起来是一模一样的——我最亲爱的劳伦斯。你快走吧，我是不会理睬你的。”亚历山大自言自语着。 幻象架起了胳膊，眉头高耸，就连他脸上的雀斑此时都透着满满的不屑，“你的内心深处其实明白得很，这是在自欺欺人。”

亚历山大猛地站了起来，这反应像是吃了火药似的。他一下子凑到了幻觉跟前，距离近得吓人，恶狠狠地盯住了幻觉的双眼。

“我不知道你究竟是什么妖魔鬼怪，但是我此时最明白的便是 —— 你已经死了。” 他逐渐变得焦躁不安，末尾处的语气都有些歇斯底里了。

他受够了在两个可能性中反复推敲琢磨。首先是怀着那一丝薄弱的希望 —— 亲爱的劳伦斯跨越了死亡，的确是在他身侧的；而自己绝对是走火入魔了。其次便是他的幻想症已经病入膏肓。由于过去几个月里发生的大小事件，他的幻觉愈发变得生动，最终演变成了这等局面。已经不是睡眠不足可以解释的了。

约翰眯起了双眼，“我是为你而死的。”

“你应该明白自己面临的风险。”亚历山大怒斥道，华盛顿的一字一句他还记忆犹新。两人间的对峙并没有继续，约翰眼中的气焰削弱了下去，被火焰自身的浓烟掐灭了。他向后退了一步，孤寂的身影顷刻间显得心力交瘁，死气沉沉。

虽然不知道眼前的是个什么东西 — 无论是约翰还是幻觉 — 它都已经知道自己能看见它了。亚历山大终于能光明磊落地好好打量眼前人。

此人面色苍白，却不是纸一样的惨败，只是比他原本的肤色稍微白上了一点儿。他的白衬衣上有块明显的血迹，就在肋骨左侧的上方，猩红刺目，亚历山大暗中庆幸伤口的实况被衣服盖住了。人影并不是完全透明，身形的边缘处镀着个浅浅的金边，就像是太阳升起，悬浮在身后，时刻辉映着他的剪影。

亚历山大心中的胀疼又回来了，短暂得压得他喘不过气来，因为这东西看上去简直和约翰·劳伦斯太像了。那可是他最亲近的朋友啊，劳伦斯比任何人都了解自己，无时无刻都能与他同仇敌忾，肝胆相照。

“对不起，” 歉意从亚历山大的唇间漏了出来，“只是你必须知道，如果我真的相信你的所言非虚，那就说明我一定是疯了。”

“对，我知道。”

“你也一定明白那对我来说有多严重吧？”

“我明白。”

树枝被踩断的清脆响声从他们身后传来，惊扰到了两人。只见安洁丽卡出现在花园的入口处，栖身于玫瑰拱门的烂漫花枝之下。她的手正捂着嘴，掩饰满脸的惊讶，一抹蛾眉高挑了起来。

亚历山大的手落了下来，贴在身侧；他对上了安洁丽卡的眼睛。虽不清楚方才的情景她究竟看到了多少，但是他能确定那些内容已经足够引起她的警觉了。

“亚历山大，”她开口了，语气满是担忧。她向前走了过来，步子迈得很慢，目的却很鲜明，像是要将受惊的动物逼到角落一样，“你刚刚在跟谁讲话？”

她的话音未落，亚历山大立即掩饰道：“没有人。”

约翰求着他：“快告诉她，你是在跟我讲话，” 将亚历山大刚刚的一席话抛到了脑后，他只希望对方可以试着告诉更多人他的存在，无论用什么方法。只不过他能看出亚历山大是真的顾虑被人当成疯子。毕竟他可不敢冒险为此丢了工作，或是更甚，众叛亲离。

安洁丽卡来到妹弟的身侧，伸手搭在他的肩上：“你可以放心告诉我任何事情，亚历山大。我随时洗耳恭听，无论身在何处，哪怕是在大洋彼岸。”

她的话引起了亚历山大的注意，他疑惑地挑起眉：“大洋彼岸？怎么提起这个？”

她的视线坠到了地上，躲避着他的眼睛：“不久后我便要动身去伦敦 ……我马上就要成家了。”

“恭喜，” 亚历山大默默点头，神色却坚如磐石。

“所以说，亚历山大，要是真的有什么困扰你的事情，现在就告诉我吧。我一向都倾尽所能帮助我在意的人。”她催促着，拾起他的手，轻轻攥着。

“安洁丽卡？”约翰试探着叫道，音量逐渐变弱。他的双手悬在她的肩头，似乎是不敢落下来，唯恐自己的手再次穿过对方。

亚历山大不由得皱眉蹙额 — 约翰·劳伦斯是个难得的性情中人。若是叫他形单影只的，好容易见到个人，却是碰不着，摸不到；成天就只能跟在一个连他的存在都不愿承认的薄情之辈身后，那可不就是活受罪嘛。

这不免让他觉得，上述种种跟奴隶所遭受的待遇有所雷同。他又想到哪怕在临死之前，约翰都在为废奴而拼尽全力 —— 那也是将他引向最终结局的其中一个原因。虽然在大多数人眼里，亚历山大总是一副咄咄逼人，拒人千里的姿态；然而他却绝不是奴隶制的拥护者。

这点相似的政治理想，便是他和约翰达成共识的开端；他们一见如故，可谓是相见恨晚。年幼时在岛上的生活，促使亚历山大对‘身世浮沉雨打萍’的无助感深有体会。他能理解在一片泥泞黑暗中寻找出路时，那种抓心挠肝似的极端渴望。

“安洁丽卡，” 他提高了声音，将心中所有的怀疑和恐惧压了下去，“我正在经历一件颠覆了我的所有学识和逻辑概念的怪事。”

“那你所说的究竟是何等怪事？”安洁丽卡温柔的嗓音拂过他因为紧张而僵硬的肌肉，起了安抚作用。

“有个约翰·劳伦斯的幻象正在纠缠着我。” 他诚然道。

“我们认识的那个约翰·劳伦斯？”

他点了点头，单手将头发捋到脑后。

“我不确定那幻象究竟真的是他本人，还是我臆想出的，”他解释道，“我是不是疯了？”

安洁丽卡的思想很有条理，她迅速提议到：“你向来是个明事理，善思辨的人。你有没有推理过这是什么原因导致的呢？”

“当然，我跟拉法叶全盘托出过此事。我们也只是觉得那段时间我休息得不好，只不过现在我不再认为这是和健康相关的问题了。”

“那……这个约翰，他有跟你吐露过什么吗？” 她犹豫着，却是话里有话；情况显得更是诡谲怪诞，不过安洁丽卡却并不避讳。她的性格里本就带着点刨根问底，对汉密尔顿即将坦白的事情越加心生好奇。

“虽然他想要引起旁人的注意，但是只有我能看见他的形体。” 亚历山大阐述着，看向劳伦斯的方向。

约翰紧张地绞着手，靠了过来，举首望着亚历山大：“你替我转达，她是位秀外慧中的杰出女子，你们两个人我都觉得值得深交。”

“你现在就能看到他？” 安洁丽卡注意到了亚历山大正紧盯着身边的一片空地。

“对，他让我转达：你是位秀外慧中的杰出女子，” 安洁丽卡听到夸奖后，不由得羞红了脸。亚历山大顿了顿，继续说道：“他觉得我们两人都值得深交。”

安洁丽卡轻呼出声，环顾四周，似乎是想要努力洞察约翰身在何处。她和亚历山大在花园里坐下，后者详细地描述了自己看到幻象的过程。安洁丽卡听得专心致志，不时也抒发己见。

安洁丽卡凝视着自己安放在膝上的双手。她抬起头，再一次环顾着空荡荡的花园，似乎还在寻找新结识的这位 —— 隐身朋友。

“恕我直言，我还需要一些时间来适应这整件事。”

“ 彼此彼此，” 亚历山大说着，把坐姿调整得更自在了些。

约翰闻言沉思了片刻，开口道：“告诉她在军队出发之前，我曾邀请佩吉小姐共进晚餐。”

过了好一会儿，亚历山大才有了反应；他盯着旧友，恍然大悟似的，睁大了眼睛：“你干了什么？”

安洁丽卡不解道：“我做什么了？”

亚历山大摇了摇头，侧身同时面向劳伦斯和安洁丽卡：“不是说你。约翰刚刚告诉我：在我们上前线之前，他和佩吉吃过晚饭。”

安洁丽卡花容失色，她的双唇微启，发出无声的惊呼。

“晚饭过后，我带她去上城区看了出戏。考虑到令尊会有顾虑，早早得我便护送她回家了。” 亚历山大清晰地重复着劳伦斯的话，“- 但是在我们道别的时候……”

“…… 我把他俩逮了个正着。” 安洁丽卡声音颤抖着接上话。大脑中的齿轮在吱嘎作响，她转向亚历山大，脸色煞白，“我们相互保证对此事绝对保密。劳伦斯是个信守诺言的人，他生前一定不会把这事告诉你……哦我的天……”

她捂住了嘴，面带惊讶；尽管花园中光源有限，也能看清她的眼角边有泪光闪烁。

“约翰·劳伦斯，”

如果说安洁丽卡不久前还心怀疑虑，此时的她，已经对先前的猜想深信不疑。她眼中的泪光紧紧地扼住了亚历山大的咽喉。以至于他都没有注意到，自己的视野也开始变得模糊。他看着安洁丽卡从大理石凳上起身。

约翰试探着向前迈步，来到了泪眼朦胧的安洁丽卡跟前。虽然她看不见眼前人的模样，但是她已经承认他的存在不是无中生有了 —— 这对约翰来说，就已经足够了。

“约翰·劳伦斯，真的是你，” 她重复着，生怕若是她停下召唤，对方就会烟消云散似的，“ 我们为你哀悼，也为你落泪 —— 但是你却回来了。”

双手颤抖着合十，她露出微笑，如释重负地看向亚历山大。两道明显泪痕划过她的面颊，然而脸上的笑容却是欣喜若狂。

“ 你又回到我们身边了。”


	5. 第五章  Give What You Can  竭尽所能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel the capacity to care is the thing which gives life its deepest significance.” — Pablo Casals
> 
> “斯认为，赋予人生其重要意义的关键 —— 便是拥有关爱的能力。” — 帕布罗·卡萨尔斯

“你现在总算是能信我了吧？”

菲利普的卧室里，亚历山大低哼着一首听不出名字的曲子，手指轻轻梳理着儿子的卷发。劳伦斯的肩膀斜靠在室内墙上，他目不转睛得盯着亚历山大。

“我对你还是存有戒备，但是已经没有先前那么抵触排斥了。”

亚历山大的声音很低，更像是在自言自语，或许是顾及着熟睡的菲利普以及隔壁房间里的妻子。背对着故人的身影，以往挺得笔直的脊梁塌了，他整个人几乎是趴在儿子的身上。

“你要我怎样做——才能消除你的疑虑呢？*”

亚历山大偏过头，回望着劳伦斯，二人的视线交汇。他的双眼里闪烁着一种无所畏惧，堪称决绝的力量——就是这簇烈焰，能够轻易制服任何挑战者。

“别白费力气了，你唯一能做的就是给我时间去接受。”

劳伦斯苦笑着：“你到跟波尔一样，学得拿腔作调。”

“你走了，” 亚历山大突然认真起来。从儿子床边站起，他簇着眉，神情肃穆，“…… 你走了之后，众人登门吊唁 — 哪怕是现在，我们依旧心怀哀思。约翰，你觉得我的心里该是什么滋味？ ”

约翰顶了回去：“那我们将心比心，在我看来，也就是听说 **你** 死了——同般感受吧。” 他原本不想显得尖酸刻薄，可是话刚出口就变了味道。眼看着亚历山大被呛得直往后躲，劳伦斯马上后悔起自己口无遮拦。

“抱歉……”

亚历山大抬起手，打断了他：“现在这事甚是诡异，你我二人都摸不着头脑，话说得重了在所难免，我不怪你。”

亚历山大又回到儿子床前，没想到约翰也跟了上来。他们在沉默中注视着摇篮里的孩子 —— 天真无邪，无忧无虑。他还是个小娃娃，没有经历过战争死亡的腥风血雨，还未尝到现实生活的冷酷艰辛。

透过一双孩子的眼睛，周遭世界该是有多么平安喜乐，洁白无瑕。

年幼的亚历山大可是没有这样的福气。他年纪轻轻，生活便十分动荡，独自在夹缝中生存。尽管母亲陪伴他的时日不多。但是母亲对他的爱，亚历山大始终心怀感激。

那与他倾入在菲利普身上的爱相比，只多不少。

亚历山大的余光向身侧撇去，一下子便粘在了旧友的身上。对方正笑眯眯地望着菲利普，透着满心怜爱。然而，他若是往细里看，劳伦斯的眼底里泛着不易察觉的忧伤。

屋里一根蜡烛都没有点，黑灯瞎火的。尽管如此，亚历山大居然能够看清那熟悉而标致的面庞。除了一轮高悬在天上的圆月，劳伦斯便是屋内唯一的光源；他周身散发柔光，隐隐绰绰。

他真美，亚历山大屏住了呼吸，那景象让他措手不及。

“我真想抱抱他。”约翰嘟囔着，伸出手，轻撩过菲利普的发顶。亚历山大依旧盯着对方，掩饰不住脸上逐渐加剧的怜惜。他抬起胳膊，手指像是有了自己的想法似的，小心翼翼地向劳伦斯伸去。在下意识里，他的肢体渴望再次感受到约翰的存在。 指尖之下，不再是那套深蓝色军装—— 粗糙磨损的面料，取而代之的，只是一片悲凉的空气。

触摸使劳伦斯浑身一颤，然而他装作并未察觉，残忍的事实逐渐渗透进他的脑子里 —— 从今以后他再也无法跟任何活人有真正意义上的接触了。他只不过是这屋中的空气，形同虚设，倒也不占地方。

亚历山大虽没有能力改善好友的现状，然而他能够让对方宽心。他要向劳伦斯证明，这个不公的世界还没有完全抛下他。

“我一定将他好好养育成人，你将来会为他骄傲的。” 亚历山大小声说着，却是发自肺腑。

“能够跟他的父亲一样，我就满足了；但是他的个性看起来怕是比你大胆张扬。” 劳伦斯低声轻笑，面露喜色，“基于现在的情况，也不知道我这话能值几斤几两 —— 我愿意今后竭尽所能时刻守护他。”

抑制住几乎喷涌而出的泪水，亚历山大说到：“怕是任何人都不敢奢求你的这番话。”

“奢求什么，亚历山大？” 一个轻柔的声音从他身后传来。一人一魂同时转身，便见到伊丽莎立在门畔，身着薄衫，她偏着头打量着亚历山大。

亚历山大舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，灵机一动，笑着答道：“菲利普…… 我都不敢奢求能有这么好的儿子。”

伊丽莎眉开眼笑，和丈夫一样，她的眼中也都是心爱的宝贝儿子。她走向床边，在亚历山大身边停下。其间，她毫无自知地直接从劳伦斯的身上穿了过去。

她的举动惊到了劳伦斯，他睁大眼睛，跌跌撞撞得从夫妻二人身边退开；双手握拳，攥紧了衣服上的布料。

那是一种无法形容的感觉，肉体和心灵上的冲击。先是意识到自己的存在微不足道。再是当伊丽莎穿过他的时候，约翰感觉到火烧火燎的疼痛。他瞬间感到窒息，好似所有空气被一并从肺里挤了出来，压得他喘不过气来。

明白自己的一举一动亚历山大都看在眼里，他踉跄地后退已经引起了对方的注意。亚历山大面露惊讶，似乎十分在意好友的“身体状况”。这段小插曲，证明亚历山大已经把他一直以来的伪装，以及先入为主的主张忘了个一干二净 —— 那就是，第一他不是个疯子；第二他的挚友已经死了，那只是个幻觉。

劳伦斯席地而坐，好不容易才喘上气来。他马上冲亚历山大挥手表示无碍，毕竟对方此时的眼神应该聚焦在妻儿的身上，而不是阴冷的地板。

“你总算可以跟我回卧室了吗？” 伊丽莎问道，她浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动，眉目含情。

亚历山大迅速望向伊丽莎的身后，与劳伦斯四目相对。他眼中的关切只增不减，劳伦斯离得老远都能感受到。经验告诉他，亚历山大的这个眼神意味着麻烦 —— 那往往是众多事情的开端和导火索。了解亚历山大的为人，他接下来一定要就劳伦斯刚刚的反应审问他一番。坦白来讲，劳伦斯本人也是一头雾水。

“别担心了，汉密尔顿；等你睡醒了，我也只会在这里。” 约翰气喘吁吁地说道，他此时还坐在地上， “你去休息吧，我没事。”

亚历山大在沉默中牵起妻子的手， 一反常态得没有再做反驳，他领着妻子离开了菲利普的房间。深知任何话都只能留到明天再说；不然等待伊丽莎的，便又会是一出好戏。

约翰听见亚历山大轻道了声晚安 ，这话究竟是冲谁说的，不甚了了。

随着卧室门在二人身后合上，夜色浸透了整个房间。一片漆黑中，约翰自身的微光挣扎着与之抗衡。

他坐在黑暗中沉默不语，良久才倚靠着一张矮几站了起来。他借着力爬起来，感到晕头转向，先前的那一出搞得他筋疲力尽。找到了把椅子，他便重重地瘫倒了进去。

“我就在这儿等你，” 他喃喃自语着，“随叫随到，悉听尊便。”


	6. 第六章  Anchor of Dissatisfaction 求之不得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The more pain that's referenced or implied, the deeper the laugh can be because the laughter heals the pain. So, you've got to have the pain, and then you have the laugh.” - Mimi Kennedy
> 
> “心愈痛，笑愈深，笑可医伤痛；唯有痛，才有笑，两者不可分。” —— 蜜蜜·肯尼迪

自‘天井花园事件’之后，安洁丽卡屡次尝试联系亚历山大。

信件雪片似得飞了进来，她三番五次提出见面。然而碍于亚历山大的工作繁忙，总是不能如愿。他承诺择日再做安排，然而这件事就被耽搁了。枝头的树叶逐渐干枯飘落，除了初秋寒流，安洁丽卡的启程日期也在悄然逼近。

红叶纷飞，随着更多的落叶尘埃落定，回归故里，‘劳伦斯’也愈发变得急躁不安。大部分的日子里，他都在空旷的宅邸里徘徊，他的所到之处，只留下一阵让人战栗的冷风；如果不是在宅子的某处消磨时间，他必然就是在看护菲利普。有时候，碰上心情舒畅的日子，他也会帮着汉密尔顿修改文章 —— 主要都是废除旧制，为黑奴平权的内容。

在约克镇战役之前，他们二人间的相处就是如此。虽是从未挑明，这唤醒了那些余温尚存，却被亚历山大刻意封存的记忆。那时他们的笔下流淌出的是理想和希望 ——只要和他在一起，自己便能做到心无旁骛，义无反顾。

现如今虽是物是人非，‘约翰’提出的见解仍旧新颖，他的言论也是一如既往的激昂，热情不减反增。亚历山大曾试着设身处地得去推断，他最终得出结论：对方应该是不甘于让死亡绊住自己继续前行的脚步。

在距离安洁丽卡启程的日子还有一周的时候，伊丽莎告知了丈夫：姐姐决定在出发之前，先来他们府上小住。约翰听闻此事，可谓是欣喜若狂。这要是放在以往，他肯定是要喝上几杯，好好庆祝一番。毕竟这间房子里，除了亚历山大以外，总算能有另一个‘认识他’的人啦。

他高兴得整日喋喋不休，以至于连汉密尔顿都开始理解：为什么波尔跟他出庭的时候，总是一副恨不得以头抢地的烦躁模样。不过他并没有因此奚落好友，无论劳伦斯的话他爱不爱听，对方也只剩下自己这一位听众了。

约翰望向窗外，他踮着脚，上身都探了出去。他向亚历山大转过身，兴奋得整个人都在颤抖。后者正将自己的鼻子埋在书本里头，固执而坚定得并没有抬头。

“安洁丽卡到楼下啦，” 他说着，从窗户边退出身来，他飘到亚历山大身后，悬浮在他的肩侧，“你觉得她能愿意跟我讲话吗？”

“约翰，她大有可能是专门冲着你来的。”

“像她那样的大家闺秀愿意专程来拜访我。也就是在我死透了以后，才能受到这等待遇，真是好可惜。”他吃吃得笑。

“别那样讲，晦气。” 亚历山大说着，严厉得撇了约翰一眼。劳伦斯的死是他心中未愈的伤处。逝者已矣，生者如斯，人往往要学着节哀顺变。可是亚历山大却是放不下，他的本性率真，遇事愿意纠缠到底，更是容易执着于过去，无法自拔。在这件事上，估计也只有安洁丽卡能够真正得理解他。

约翰拉下脸，语气里有些好笑：“你简直像极了我的父亲，让我瞧瞧你是不是也有白头发了。”

他的调侃很机敏，妙趣横生，却让人心里五味杂陈。很明显劳伦斯是刻意想要调剂屋中沉闷的气氛，汉密尔顿还是被他逗笑了。

“恰恰相反，” 他有感而发，狡黠得笑着，“我的酒量可还是不减当年，两扎啤酒算个什么，简直是小意思。”

“看来当律师已经无法发挥出你的真实潜力，有没有考虑过转行做个专职酒鬼啊？”

亚历山大如释重负地笑了，声音低沉：“凭我的资质，‘专职疯子’的头衔也应该是非我莫属。”

“照单全收，岂不更好！”

前厅里，伊丽莎和安洁丽卡令人熟悉的嗓音穿过他们脚下的地板。亚历山大站起身，他拉开椅子。准备下楼去跟安洁丽卡问好，顺便帮她安顿一下行李。

一人一魂走下楼梯，约翰的步伐逐渐加快。他飞奔下楼，脚下悄无声息。等到了最后的几节台阶跟前，他直接就跳了下去。那派头像极了初出茅庐的年轻学生，迫不及待地想要出去闯荡世界。

“安洁丽卡！” 约翰兴高采烈地来到她的面前。对方并没有实质上听见他的问好，只是感到一阵冷风拂过。比他稍晚了一步 ，亚历山大面带微笑得跟上来，他拥抱了安洁丽卡。

伊丽莎也紧紧抱住了姐姐，在她们分开之后，她指了指厨房：“我去给大家泡茶。亚历山大，麻烦你带安洁丽卡去她的房间好吗？”

亚历山大替安洁丽卡拎起行李，他们往楼上的客房走去，他寒暄道：“你最近怎么样？”

“我都挺好的，只不过有件事让我有点失望，” 她小声说，“那次宴会之后，你就杳无音讯。我很关心我们的‘共同朋友’，都快要想疯了。”

亚历山大侧过头，面露疑惑：“我们的‘共同朋友’？”

安洁丽卡瞟了他一眼，她先是慎重地环顾四周和身后，才凑到亚历山大身边，眉头紧皱，面色严肃：“因为情况过于古怪，我们不能直呼他的名字，以防隔墙有耳 。他现在还在你的身边吗 —— 约翰·劳伦斯？”

安洁丽卡的话并非没有道理。随意谈论已故之人，显得对方还活着一般，是会吸引有心人的猜疑。很有可能会毁了安洁丽卡和亚历山大的声誉。所以公众场合下，最好还是不要提起劳伦斯的大名。

亚历山大点头道：“他还在。”

安洁丽卡的脸上浮现出略带羞涩的微笑。平日里的戾气散去了，像是终于放松了紧绷着的弦。

“你好啊，杰基。[1]” 她轻声说着，这次不是对亚历山大，而是直接冲着约翰的方向。

约翰高兴得挺起身，就连他周身的柔光都变得更闪亮了。他彬彬有礼地冲安洁丽卡鞠躬，抬起头时，眼中透露着温情。

“你好安洁丽卡，很荣幸能再次见面。”

亚历山大复述了约翰的话，此时由他担任着两界沟通的桥梁。

安洁丽卡抿着嘴唇，有些心伤：“真希望我也能够看见你，我必须承认：亚历山大的特殊能力让我很羡慕。”

“你大可不必眼红，他的嘴没有一刻是闲下来的。”亚历山大立刻抱怨起来，约翰听了，直冲他翻眼睛。安洁丽卡调皮地笑了，她意味深长地说：“听起来倒像是某人的作风呢。”

对于她的指控，亚历山大投来不忿的眼神。安洁丽卡并没有理会，从对方的手里接过行李，放在床上。她将手袋拉开，里面的物品归纳得很整齐。她的手探进去翻找着什么，包里的东西发出悉悉嗦嗦的声响。

“上次宴会之后，你的奇异见闻启发了我。所以我忍不住又做了一些调查。”

约翰和亚历山大闻言都好奇地抬起头。安洁丽卡从包里抽出一本大部头的书，她翻到做了标记的那页，递到了亚历山大的跟前。

“因为我可以确信，劳伦斯的出现并不是神经衰弱的症状，而是灵魂重返现象。”

“灵魂重返？” 亚历山大和约翰几乎是异口同声地问道。

“我查阅了大量文献，所爱之人的灵体重返人间的案例，在世界各地都有发生过。尽管文化背景不同，情况都是大同小异。”

“这究竟是为什么？” 亚历山大替约翰问道。

“这些人往往在弥留之际存有执念，可能是大业未成，或是旧情未了……他们和留在人间的人尚存有羁绊，可能是不舍得抛下他们吧。”

“我倒是希望能够亲眼看到奴隶制被废除的那一天，” 约翰若有所思地自言自语着，他却不知道，自己的话都被亚历山大听了进去，默默记了下来。

亚历山大的脑海中突然又浮现了一个想法：“为什么只有我能看见他，你有查到原因吗？”

安洁丽卡摇了摇头，亚历山大的心便一落千丈：无论此事是祸是福，他被故友亡灵纠缠的原因，至今还是毫无头绪。有个难听的声音终日盘踞在他的脑内，此时它不怀好意地嘲笑道：你还是无法排除最初的猜测 ，快承认吧 ， 你就是彻彻底底得疯啦。

安洁丽卡单手叉腰，将重心移到右腿上：“你们的‘私人关系’很亲密，或许这巩固了他的魂灵和人间的联系。”

亚历山大陷入沉思，他在床沿上坐下，示意让安洁丽卡也加入进来。约翰在听到“私人关系”的时候，不知怎么就静了下来。他从两人身边躲开，遮遮掩掩得摆弄着自己的袖扣。他的反应十分反常，但是亚历山大此时并没有注意到。因为按照亚历山大的性子，他只要沉下心来思考，周遭的一切都将化为云烟。

“那怎么不是他的家人呢？难道他们没有为约翰提供足够的爱吗？” 他嘟囔着，眉头拧在一起，若有所思。

“亚历山大……” 劳伦斯想要制止他，却失败了。

“约翰很年轻，受过良好教育，”他继续分析着，“都是血气方刚的男子，我却从未听他提起过相好的女性，或是任何类似的私密话题。他可能更倾向于做个单身汉 —— 私生活更自由，没有累赘…”

“… 汉密尔顿！” 劳伦斯几乎是喊了出来。亚历山大被他打断，惊讶地转过头。安洁丽卡也是一愣，她看见亚历山大突然睁大眼睛，望向只有可能是劳伦斯的所在地。

约翰的双颊涨得通红，但是很明显能够看出他是真生气了。他的体态拘谨，右手紧攥着衣服上的布料：“你不要当着我的面，就肆无忌惮地剖析，揣测我的私人生活。如果我有任何能够帮助到你的线索，你难道觉得我会故意瞒着你吗？”

同理心的生锈齿轮此时才后知后觉地转动起来，亚历山大一向聪明伶俐，大多场合都能自如应对，但是在察言观色上稍有欠缺。毕竟就在几周之前，他的人生准则一直都是努力生存，活下去。如果想要在逆境中存活，你必须率先顾及自己；如果反过来，将他人感受放在首位，等于是在为自己埋下失败的祸根。

亚历山大沉默了，半晌才挤出：“对不起。”

安洁丽卡根据单方面的对话，早就将眼下的情况猜了个八九不离十。亚历山大的思考方式严谨缜密，不择手段，她是早有领教的。她轻轻捏着亚历山大的肩膀，暗中示意他尽快结束这不愉快的话题。

“ 今天就先谈到这里吧，” 她挺出身打圆场，“我们可以晚点继续聊，再耽搁一阵，伊丽莎的茶都要凉啦。”

安洁丽卡将亚历山大拖出房间，生硬地岔开话题，问起菲利普的近况。约翰目送他们离开，直到二人走出很远，他才松了口气。他的脊背垮下来，仰头望向天花板。可见亚历山大已经是下定决心要将事情查个水落石出。他正是惧怕如果对方继续这样一步步解刨自己的人生 ，等待他的不仅有真善美的部分， 还有丑陋的，甚至罪孽深重，不为人知的部分。

劳伦斯最后才离开房间，他屏气凝神，默默跟上二人的脚步。

[1] 劳伦斯的家人和比较亲近的朋友称他为Jack（杰克）或是 Jackie （杰基），约翰是他的教名。


	7. 第七章  The Payment of Hard Work 苦尽甘来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The reason a lot of people do not recognize opportunity is because it usually goes around wearing overalls looking like hard work.” -Thomas A. Edison
> 
> “机遇总是披着名为‘付出’的外衣，因此多数人与它们失之交臂。” — 托马斯·爱迪生

…

安洁丽卡察觉妹弟一整天都表现得郁郁寡欢，闲聊中也透着心不在焉。他并没有像往常一样 —— 兴高采烈地对谈话内容加以评论。恰恰相反，他的眉头紧锁，半眯着眼睛，只盯着手上把玩的东西出神。

安洁丽卡屡次想要提起他的兴趣。她特意挑选个别颇具争议，甚至有些荒唐的话题大谈特谈。企图用激将法来诱导亚历山大加入讨论，可惜并无成效。

汉密尔顿仍旧是一副若有所思的样子。

就连伊丽莎也注意到了他的不对劲。

“亲爱的，你怎么了？”

她握住丈夫的手，温柔地问道，“从约克镇回来后，你就好像是有心事，精神不好，我很担心你啊。”

亚历山大要该如何跟他的妻子解释？哦，我有些魂不守舍，因为有个跟我形影不离的好朋友 ， 就是不久前刚去世的那个 —— 他最近出现在我的跟前，军装上还沾着战壕里的污泥。

能说出这种话的人，怎么可能不是疯子？反正在妻子的面前，这种疯话亚历山大是绝对说不出口的。

“恕我直言，” 安洁丽卡小声说，“在生活环境突然发生改变后，任何人都需要一段时间才能适应。就好比从危险紧张的战场过渡到安定平和的家中。伊丽莎，我敢肯定他很快就会恢复状态的”

她的话根本就是个弥天大谎（特别是最后的部分），她和亚历山大都心知肚明：只要劳伦斯还在身边，亚历山大就永远不可能忘记战时的经历以及牺牲的战友。老实说，安洁丽卡在骗妹妹的同时，更像是在说服自己。她也希望“最初的亚历山大” 能够回来，那个洋溢着激情的外向青年，带着股不将任何人放在眼里的自信劲儿。她能看出数年征战已经改变了他。硝烟和战火洗刷掉了男人的锋芒，他变得优柔寡断了。

亚历山大突然从恍惚中苏醒，站起身，侧偏着头，“我还有工作要忙，” 他含糊其辞，声音单调没有感情。

亚历山大快步离开了会客厅，步伐出人意料的矫健。两位女士眼睁睁地目送他离开，均流露出担忧的神色。安洁丽卡赶忙起身，来到长沙发跟前。她在伊丽莎身旁空出的位置上坐下。

妹妹的面色憔悴，她很明显是在记挂心爱的人。在几个姊妹当中，伊丽莎自幼就是心思最细腻，心地最善良的。她单纯得想要关照到身边的所有人，她娇小的身躯似乎都快容不下过剩的爱心了。安洁丽卡不忍心看见自己的妹妹黯然伤神，在她面前成天担惊受怕。她将妹妹揽进了一个充满爱意的紧实拥抱里，用手轻柔地抚摸着她的后背。

“伊丽莎，你不要担心啦。虽然亚历山大现在表现得疏远，但是你要知道，他是深爱着你的，” 她亲吻了妹妹的额头，搂得更紧了些，“从现在起，你就委屈一下：接受来自我的爱吧。” 她的妹妹被逗笑了，银铃般的笑声捂得安洁丽卡心里热乎乎的。伊丽莎的笑容是无价的宝物，任何人都会为之折服。亚历山大若是胆敢怠慢了她，他就是个天大的傻瓜。

菲利普的房间里，约翰像只秃鹫似得监督着屋中的侍女。突然间，小腹上像是被人刺了一刀，疼痛在以惊人的速度蔓延向他的全身。他感到眼前一黑，失去了知觉。不知过了多久，才渐渐恢复了意识和方向感。他挣扎起身，眨着眼睛企图分辨四周的环境。

此时的他已经离开了菲利普的房间，正身处繁华的纽约街道。汉密尔顿的宅邸被甩在了身后。他看到亚历山大行色匆匆地向外赶去，他每走远一步，约翰就感觉身上的刺痛增加了一分。

“咱们这是要去哪里？” 约翰迅速跟上亚历山大的步伐，后者对他的突然出现似乎是见怪不怪了。毕竟，约翰陪在他身边的时间已久，到现在已经是习以为常。

“档案馆，” 亚历山大压低声音说，他打量着四周，小心留意旁人的目光。 因为一个人在路上喃喃自语最容易引起他人的注意。

约翰便凑近了他：“现在这个时候 ，怕不合适吧？”

“太阳都还没落山，有大把的时间。”

“我们去档案馆是为了什么？”

“独立战争刚刚胜利。现在的侧重点是建立完善的行政体制，而不是改进档案管理系统。所以教会[1]为战时资料存档的可能性很小，档案馆是最有可能保存这些记录的地方。”

亚历山大与一位打扮朴素的女子擦肩而过，对方好奇地抬起头。好在她看起来不像是某位爱嚼舌根的富家太太。

约翰沉思片刻，试图回想所有征兵文件的下落，特别是他所指挥的那只全非裔部队的档案。

“可是绝大部分的文档应该是存放在南卡罗莱纳吧？” 他问道，“毕竟那里才是我的主要驻地，而且绝大多数的士兵都是本地人。其中很多是奴隶出身，是在我说服了他们的买主之后，才得以加入革命的。”

“没错，根据我的推测：你手下的人当中，定会有一部分把握了你所提供的机会，在战后获得了自由 —— 他们便是调查的突破口。就算只有一位这样的人，我也要找出他的下落；但愿他恰好住在纽约。”

约翰的步调慢了下来，被落在了后头。亚历山大于是放缓步子，等他跟上来。身后的幽魂握紧了拳头，无声的愤怒使他浑身发抖。亚历山大察觉到他的异状，忍不住扬起眉毛。

“自由是他们应得的，” 约翰恶狠狠地嘶声道，“我承诺过的。”

“并不是所有人的处事都跟你一样端正。” 亚历山大阴郁地说道，语气却很坦诚。他的话漂浮在空中，被风吹散了。二人被各自心中的动力驱使着，继续前行。

他们到达了档案馆。汉密尔顿像饿虎锁定猎物一般，直接扑到了馆长的桌前。他是个干瘪消瘦的小老头，满脸苦相，书桌上杂乱不堪。

馆长翻动着手中的书本，浑然不知这种态度将带来严重的后果 —— 站在他面前的，可是位堪比 “人间飓风”的灾难人物。

约翰赶忙上前，他预感一场“正面交锋”在所难免。看这阵仗，恐怕是跟当年与西伯利的对峙不相上下。这勾起了约翰的回忆，熟悉的情感涌上心头。亚历山大将对手逼进死角的过程总是十分有趣。其趣味不光在唇枪舌剑，更是来源于对方的表达颇具感染力。综上所述，此时的约翰自然是看热闹不嫌事大。

“这里有独立战争的入伍名册吗？”

亚历山大直接忽略了客套话，单刀直入地质问那个老头。他仔细得来回打量着亚历山大，像是在暗中记录对手的弱点。小老头眯缝起双眼，鼻孔充满敌意地抽动着。

“您哪位呀？”

“亚历山大·汉密尔顿，请您如实回答我的问题。” 亚历山大挺起胸膛，理正大衣的翻领，一只手缓缓探进前胸的口袋里。

“谁派你来的？”

“我是乔治·华盛顿阁下亲自指派的，” 亚历山大行云流水般的从口袋里抽出一份折起的信纸。他得意洋洋地将纸展开，递到馆长的面前。那张纸上写满了密密麻麻的内容，就在信纸的最下方赫然是国家领袖 —— 乔治·华盛顿的签名。

馆长被吓得瞪圆了眼，就连站在汉密尔顿身后的约翰也惊叫出声。亚历山大笔直地站着，紧盯着面前这个小老头的眼睛。表面上他是装得游刃有余，内心却在不断祈祷这个老家伙千万不要起疑心。

幸运的是，馆长迅速从椅子上蹦起来，在堆积如山的文件中翻找着。他从桌上散落的文件中抽出一张纸，规规矩矩地交给汉密尔顿。

“真是对不住，给您添麻烦啦。档案的归纳编码，以及馆内对应的存放位置这上面都写得清清楚楚。”

亚历山大接过那张纸，装模作样地扫了一眼。本来就浑身不自在的馆长在他严厉的注视下都恨不得缩到地里去。

他轻快地转身，面带微笑朝档案馆的内部走去。约翰吹着口哨，见对方满脸得意，不由得又惊又喜。

“你是从哪里搞来那个签名的？”

“那个签名是我写的。亲爱的劳伦斯，咱们当参谋的时候任劳任怨，现在可总算是派上用场了，你说对不对？”

约翰先是大吃一惊，随后流露出类似‘肃然起敬’的神情。

“汉密尔顿，你……好家伙，这事若是叫华盛顿总司令发现了，我看你该怎么办？”

“他不会发现的”

“作为刚刚还在伪造国家领导人签名的罪犯，你倒是挺自信啊。”

他们踏入与正厅相隔，自成一体的小单间。房间里的烛光十分幽暗，屋中陈列的纸张杂物上堆积着厚厚的灰尘。很明显这些年来，除了将更多废纸杂物堆积在这里，来人就并无别的意图了。

地上的几个箱子引起了亚历山大的注意，它们被随意地堆放，箱子里的内容散落遍地。但是能看出这几箱是近期的文件，因为上面只有薄薄的一层尘土。亚历山大走上前去，在箱子跟前蹲下。他着手查看箱子里面的东西，约翰则是站立在门边。他用悲伤的双眼审视着整个房间，视线穿过拥挤的房间。

“这些都是为国家牺牲的人，这就是他们的归宿么？被丢弃在这里落满尘埃，成年累月无人问津，渐渐被遗忘。” 劳伦斯的声音很安静，他微蹙着眉头。亚历山大回头望向好友 —— 在昏暗的房间中，劳伦斯只剩下剪影可以依稀分辨。

“请你相信：每当吟唱自由独立的钟声敲响时，我们歌颂的是那些无法亲眼目睹胜利的人。”

“那你呢？” 劳伦斯想要知道挚友的真实想法，“你信奉的是什么？”

亚历山大低头望着手里的箱子，他的嘴角微微下垂。

“从我记事起，虽是没有多长时间的人生阅历，我还是见识了许多世事无常，起起落落……生与死、专制与共和……我也见识过疾病轻而易举地夺去健康人的性命，天灾过后留下的满目疮痍。

然而，人情，人情总是最令我惊奇的。有些人 —— 跟我毫不相干的人 —— 轮流在往盘子里捐钱。虽然那时的他们跟我一样，在无法预测的未来面前胆战心惊。但是他们愿意向一个同样失去家园的年幼男孩伸出援手。

我信奉怀有善心，懂得去爱的人。”

“对于那些心怀鬼胎的人呢？”

“那我可要对他们不客气了，”亚历山大的脸上掠过一个狡黠的微笑，他将大量文件平铺在地板上，示意约翰靠近些。虽然约翰没有办法再做翻书页的动作，他的眼神和头脑还是像生前一样灵光。

“开工吧。”

***

他们试着过滤箱子里的所有文件，整个过程仿佛大海捞针。期间，那个神经兮兮的馆长还来慰问过一次。当最后几个箱子也见底之后，二人背靠墙脚，瘫坐在地上。不仅双双感到腰酸背痛，缺乏收获更是令人心烦意乱。

“或许我要找的东西真的是在南卡罗莱纳。”亚历山大后知后觉地想着，随着这个猜想逐渐沉淀为现实，他的面上露出痛苦的神色。

“又要跟共和党人打交道了，”他抱怨道。

“还有我父亲，” 约翰补充道，同样也是一脸的惊恐。约翰气恼地长叹一声，他侧过头看向亚历山大。

“汉密尔顿，我求你不要去南卡罗莱纳。 我还不想见到我的遗体。”

“我也是。”

约翰看着满地的文件，神情恍惚：“我是在南卡罗莱纳出生的，然而我对纽约也怀有很深的感情，所以这儿也算是我的第二个家……[2]”他陷入思潮当中，声音逐渐变弱。亚历山大的脸上闪过恍然大悟的神情，约翰意识到他的话点醒了对方，那个神奇的大脑里的齿轮正在高速运行，火花四射。

“家乡……” 他自言自语着，褐色的眸子亮了起来， “如果这个人本来是在南部的种植园里做工，获得自由身后……他该何去何从呢？他是肯定不愿意继续留在南卡罗莱纳的，不，他会选择回家。”

约翰挺起身，立刻明白了亚历山大的意思。重振精神过后，他伏趴在地上，手脚并用得仔细审视纸上的每一个字，生怕漏掉任何可贵的细节。

“出生地！亚历山大！快查他们的出生地！”

劳伦斯的话音未落，汉密尔顿已经在先前被他整理出的一组文件里翻找起来。他们之前只是关注了劳伦斯的军团成员的居住地，并没有注意他们的祖籍。其中大部分均是南方人，甚至还有海外移民。然而有个别几人居然来自纽约周边，其中就有三人在纽约长住过。

劳伦斯发出欣喜的呼声，亚历山大也被这令人兴奋的发现所感染。他的笑声转变成了一阵跟好友类似的欢呼。

“我们并未错失良机！”

[1] 一般情况下，某人的户口信息是在居住地附近的教堂有记录，包括出生死亡年月，结婚日期等等。

[2] 我个人觉得劳伦斯没有在纽约居住过（欢迎指正），当是如我所说，作者是加拿大人，我们睁一只眼闭一只眼就好了哈哈哈


	8. 第八章 Wraith Faced 以血洗血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This said wrath is the last thing in a man to grow old.”— Alcaeus  
> “常言道唯有愤怒最难随时间淡去。” —— 阿尔凯奥斯 （古希腊诗人）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！警告！  
> • 本章包含时代/剧情需要的种族主义言论，不代表作者/译者的观点  
> • 本章包含针对弱势群体的暴/力行为  
> • 有可能引起读者的不适  
> • 另外这章对TJ略有些不友好哈哈哈
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 在上一章中，汉密说他信奉善良的人。对此，约翰试问：‘对于那些杠精垃圾人呢？’  
> 汉密表示：他才懒得理会那些人，并且如果遇到的话 ‘劳资就跟他们正面肛。’  
> 简而言之，汉密经历了太多操蛋事，他不会把期望放在讨厌和招惹他的人身上。

*******

  
虽然先前的发现让人急不可待，是在一周之后，他们才得以有机会跟劳伦斯营队里的那位士兵见面。

伴随着汉密尔顿的长期头痛根源——托马斯·杰斐逊的华丽登场（简而言之，他是个讨厌家伙，）汉密尔顿不得不将大部分的精力匀到了工作上。碍于华盛顿的面子，亚历山大试着跟杰斐逊用词更婉转一些。

然而当杰斐逊张开他的大嘴巴 —— 就独立战争大放厥词，顺便强调了奴隶劳动的高效率后。劳伦斯恨不得立刻冲上去扼住他的喉咙。

既然约翰反对这人的观点，那很明显亚历山大也是同样的意思

“杰斐逊和李简直是一丘之貉。”

约翰气哼哼得说道，他还在因为上次内阁会议而生气（汉密尔顿和杰斐逊被要求同时出席。）

“他们那种人早晚有一天会闯出大祸的，”亚历山大有些阴险地赞同到，他接着一扫脸上对杰斐逊的厌恶。毕竟他们还有更重要的事情需要解决，二人结伴前往约翰的前战友的住处。

大路延伸成小径，四周辉煌宏伟的广厦渐渐被低矮简陋的瓦房所替代。路上行人变得愈来愈少，然而他们无不例外，都在私下观察，打量着亚历山大。出乎劳伦斯的意料，他并未因他人的注视乱了方寸。亚历山大的神态如旧，迈着刻不容缓的步伐。

他们在一间砖房子前停下，窄小的矮房挤在两间相对高大，还未竣工的楼房之间。二人停在老旧的木门前，那门摇摇晃晃的，似乎随时都会吱嘎作响着洞开。阳光透过门板之间的缝隙，仿佛一只手伸到他们的面前，为他们指引方向。

不远处，有只乌鸦嘶叫起来。

亚历山大沉着地吸气，抬起手，用指节叩了叩门。木门的另一侧传来疾走的脚步声，越来越响；亚历山大所寻求的真相，也朝他们越走越近。

那扇饱经风霜的门被推开了一条缝，亚历山大情不自禁地探身。

他问道：“是戴尔·威廉姆斯先生吗？”

应门得是位黑皮肤的年轻人，他看见站在门口的亚历山大，着实大吃一惊。如此可见，像亚历山大“这样的客人” 是不会频繁光临此地的。

“老爷，” 年轻人浑身戒备，迟疑得看着亚历山大，“您找我？”

“我希望能了解到一些信息，事关你战时服役的连队。”

“这目的是？”

“啊，是出于私人原因。我叫亚历山大·汉密尔顿，鄙人的好友恰巧在同支连队服过军役，我只想要打听他的下落。”

“在同一支连队服役？”戴尔半信半疑地重复着他的话。听到了亚历山大有朋友跟他一起服役，似乎是感到难以置信，“您觉得能从我这里打听到消息？”

“正是！” 亚历山大立刻容光焕发，“事情是这样的，他阵亡后战事就结束了。自此便了无音讯，我也只是从他的父亲那里得到只言片语。”

亚历山大向年轻人身后张望，好奇地打量着屋内的陈设，“方便我进去详谈吗？”

眼下的情况使戴尔手足无措，他有些不情愿地将门拉开一点儿，为来人让出道来。他在沉默中注视着亚历山大，后者在狭小的厅内漫步，端详室内的各色摆设和陈列画。

他在一副色彩斑斓的油画前驻足，画中是广阔无垠，一望无际的原野。远处有绵延起伏的黛色丘陵，近处点缀着象牙白的鹅卵石；背景里的一抹斜阳，为这些景致撒上了金色的光晖。他欣赏了片刻，沉吟道：“用色真漂亮。”

身后的戴尔睁大了双眼，惊异于这句诚恳的赞美。

“南卡罗莱纳的原野，偶尔也能是迷人的，”他有些不好意思地垂下头，深吸了一口气，才小心翼翼地来到亚历山大的身边，“恕我直言，汉密尔顿先生 ……老爷，我恐怕不认得您的朋友啊。”

“士兵该不会认不得领头冲锋的那个人吧。”

亚历山大等着戴尔领悟他的意思。在明白了‘这位朋友’究竟是何许人也，又手握怎样的权力之后，戴尔的神色骤变。

“劳伦斯中校正是我的朋友，然而对于他的死，我仍是一无所知。”

威廉姆斯呆愣地望着他，脱口而出：“您怎么不早点告诉我啊？”

“那样的话，你就不会放我进来啦，”亚历山大说着，一丝淘气的窃喜被他毫无破绽地掩饰起来。他又露出了那种诚恳无辜的表情，说道：“失去挚友往往更能使人产生共鸣，仅仅是为了上级，一般人并不想多管闲事。无论如何，我想要的只有答案。”

“您想要知道事情的来龙去脉，无论那是怎样痛苦惨烈的事实吗？”

“为所爱之人，我在所不惜。”

戴尔调整自己的思绪，停顿了片刻：“劳伦斯中校指挥得很好，他行事果断，雷厉风行，尽管有些鲁莽，不惜代价。四周战火连绵纷飞，他仍是密切关注兵士的安危。最初，我们当中的很多人不明白他的意图 —— 为什么要特地招我们入伍。不少人坚信他是要用咱们去堵敌人的枪口，毕竟他那种出身的人—— 亨利·劳伦斯议员的儿子，又碍于家族的脸面；由他指挥我们，若真的想要那么做，也是 ‘理所应当’ 的。”

“你呢？” 亚历山大专注地问道，“你是怎么想的？”

“家族声誉不应遮掩一个人的后世功过，”他认真地解释道，“最终，劳伦斯中校不仅指挥得当，他的为人更不像多数人所预想的那样：他尊重我们。如果这是他想要的改革，某种程度上，他的努力并没有全数浪费。”

年轻人扭过身，拾起一根靠在门口墙边的木质手杖。与此同时，劳伦斯转向他的同伴说道：“请他叫我‘约翰’吧。”

趁着戴尔背过身，亚历山大看向劳伦斯的方向，似是有疑问。约翰轻轻耸肩：“我们一起出生入死，经历相同的命运。军衔种种，到头来都毫无意义。”

亚历山大提出让戴尔与劳伦斯以名字相称（并没有透露这是约翰本人的意思），对方只是点了点头。

“我并没有亲眼看见他阵亡，我的腿受伤了，被送到后方包扎。事后，有个副官告诉我们他中枪了，从马上跌下来，在一棵树下流血过多，已经救不了了。他肯定是忍痛爬到了相对安全的地方，直到体力不支……然而，汉密尔顿先生……”

“叫我亚历山大。”

“亚历山大，”戴尔改口道，脸色阴沉下来，“我在养伤的时候，我听说……听说当时有人趁机搜刮了他的贴身财物。 ”

亚历山大的呼吸颤抖，心几乎停跳了一拍。寒意顺着他的脊柱而生，大脑内一片空白。奄奄一息的劳伦斯，倒在地上血流不止；他的尸体被洗劫一空，旁人却置之不理。难道是他的部下，他的战友所做吗？如果这些人没有被利益蒙心，劳伦斯会不会还活着呢？

“那他……这些人事后有被依法处置吗？”亚历山大虚弱地问道，突然感到头晕目眩。他将手扶在墙上，能看出那支持了他大半的重心。

“请节哀，”这便是戴尔给出的所有答复，“没人值得受那种罪，特别是像他那样的好人，能在他的连队里服役是我的荣幸。”

亚历山大凝重地咽了口气，迟缓地点点头。阴冷的四壁向他聚拢，将他围困在当中，如笼中困兽。他感到窒息，心跳剧烈得仿佛要从胸膛里挣脱出来。

“亚历山大？”

劳伦斯关切地小声唤他。亚历山大顾不上面前的戴尔，直直地看向劳伦斯。此时此刻，他身上的绛红血迹是多么刺目——子弹就是从那里开始，撕碎了劳伦斯的骨肉；还有青草和泥土在他的袖子上留下的斑斑污渍，见证了劳伦斯临死前的最终挣扎。这些死亡打下的烙印，在亚历山大的眼前变得愈发鲜明。

事实顷刻间将亚历山大击垮了，他蹒跚着退后。谢绝了戴尔的扶持，他迈着沉重的脚步推开了大门。

“您受累了，十分感激，我会尽快派人送赏钱给你。”

他的语句里夹杂着急促的喘息，都有点语无伦次了。无暇理会戴尔的忧容，亚历山大将自己挤出门外，木门在他的身后砰地一声关上了。

他跌跌撞撞得穿过建筑群，来到一处偏僻的地方。见四下无人，他便靠着墙坐下来，仿佛抽干了全身的力气。

“是怎样的人才会做出如此伤天害理的事情啊？” 他自言自语道。

约翰出现了，站在亚历山大蹲坐在地上的身影跟前。

“是想要活命的人，我们是在打仗，亚历山大，战争本身就不是公平的。他们那样做是为了……是为了生存。”

“难道一只怀表就能保人活命了？”亚历山大气急，“或是些连零头都不到的散钱！”

“战场并不是他们要面对的唯一死地，” 约翰向前迈步，面上突然生出坚硬的严厉线条，“我认为你才是最能理解这个道理的人。”

亚历山大别开脸去，不敢再看劳伦斯审视的双眼。不知从何时开始，登上北美大陆之前的生活离他远去了。纵使成长经历不断影响着他日后所做的抉择，然而，他对于那段生活着实是断了联系，只剩下虚幻的概念附着于表面。那不再是他的生活，他也不再需要面对年少时的种种艰难抉择了。

那种‘不惜一切代价，也要活下去。’的心态，已经转变成了对‘为了苟且偷生而不择手段的唾弃’。他在不知不觉中已从多数人的生活中脱离了出来，那种他曾经过惯的贫苦生活。

“从地上起来，汉密尔顿。”

劳伦斯命令道，语气里竟有了几分华盛顿的威严。他没有伸出搀扶的手，知道那是没有用处的：“拍干净你身上的土，事到如今，那些人你也找不到了，就让它过去吧……放下吧。”

那个蜷缩着的人影摇摇晃晃地站起来，亚历山大没有理会原本整洁干净的外衣上的尘土。他是不会轻易放下的，他不曾放下过任何东西。无论他的出身如何，亚历山大坚信那些士兵的所为是可耻的。他是无论如何都不会允许自己堕落到那个地步。幼时他也挨过饿，无依无靠，穷得口袋里一个子儿也没有。然而就算是在最寒冷，最阴暗的夜里，从一具尸体上搜刮钱财的做法，他是想都不敢想。

他着实不能理解约翰淡漠的反应。难道他的好友已经欣然接受了死亡？他已经完全放下了怨恨，没有牵挂了？这简直是不可思议。

约翰是个喜怒无常，急性子的家伙。他是不可控制的一团野火，恣意妄为，顷刻燎原。然而就在此时，他站在亚历山大的面前，双眼里已经没有了昔日里的情绪。那里只剩下了一种晦涩难解的疲惫，是对现实的顺从。

委曲求全不是劳伦斯的个性，他永远不会放过任何推进证明自己的观点的机会，无论是对是错，他在躺下之前总是要再搏上一搏。就算他已经是无能为力，约翰绝对会拼上全力，再孤注一掷，这汉密尔顿是知道的。

他又向约翰的方向望了一眼，对方向他投来一个比先前要更温柔，略带歉意的眼神。  
约翰开口解释道：“我们寻觅的答案已经找到，咱们回家吧。”

亚历山大没有再反抗，他转过身去，呼吸仍旧急促，在沉默中，他极不情愿的妥协了。太阳基本落下了，街上的行人所剩无几，大多数是跌跌撞撞的醉汉和游手好闲的小混混。

眼前的场景使亚历山大回忆起了革命初期的情形，竟萌生出宽慰人心的熟悉感觉。 杯觥交错中，他们围绕着希望和理想打转的天真对话，有意无意得逗逗伯尔…… 亚历山大的唇边生出笑意，他又想起来另外两位分别多时的朋友。

他愿意付出任何代价来交换——再跟那群朋友畅饮一回的机会 …… 能够像从前一样，跟 **所有的朋友** ……他们当中一人也不少。

可惜如海浪退潮，雷暴降临，电光石火之间，他的平静幻想就被一声尖锐的惊叫打断了。亚历山大被迫从那令人舒适的麻木感中抽离出来。他和约翰交换了个警觉的眼神。那很明显是女人发出的惊叫，让二人心生担忧，他们往声音的源头走去。

在一家酒馆的阴暗后巷里，出现了两个扭打的身影。相对娇小的人影在高大对手的遏制下蠕动挣扎着，不断发出惊恐的喊叫。随着亚历山大和约翰的靠近，漆黑的人影变得更清晰真实了。是个蓬头垢面的魁梧男人，他正推搡着一位黑皮肤的年轻女子，同时冲她高声叫骂。

“你这不成事的黑婆娘，蠢玩意儿就是命贱，赔钱货！”

男人恶狠狠得朝她的脸上啐了一口。她哭叫着，无助地想要从男人的手中挣脱。不顾她的反抗，他将那个女子拽进了怀里，空出来的那只手就在女子的脸边。一声脆响回荡在巷子里。她跌倒在地，蜷缩成防卫的姿势，骨瘦如柴的小手颤颤巍巍得抬起，企图保护自己的脸。

就在这个时候，地上的女子看见了来人。疲惫不堪的黑眼仁对上了亚历山大的双眼。

她并没有呼叫求救，而是转头看向她的施暴者，她充满恨意的眼神里带着得却是坦然。她坦然接受了亚历山大的无动于衷，他不会出头，更不会上前保护这位女士。

她淡然接受了这场暴行只有当施暴者疲惫时才会结束，她将会拖着遍布伤痕淤青的身体回家，不知道同样的事情何时还会重演而胆战心惊。或许她甚至想到过，也许亚历山大也会加入进来，在她的身上发泄积攒的怨气和怒火。

这幅卑劣的景象叫约翰忍无可忍。怀有荒谬之极且毫无人道的观点是一码事，但是对手无寸铁的女士施以暴力是劳伦斯绝对不能容忍的。他几乎是在转眼间，便来到了男人的身侧，尝试阻止这不公的暴行。在不愿意插手的懦弱人群中，他是唯一敢于站出来的人，尽管他的举动旁人都看不见。

那么亚历山大呢？

亚历山大此时定在了原地。与劳伦斯的情况不同，亚历山大才是真正可以保护她的人。只要他有所行动，便有可能阻止男人继续施暴。然而，就当他站在原地的时候，他先前在女子双眼中看见的定论已经不再抽象，渐渐转为现实 —— 他会袖手旁观，他会对这种行为视而不见。

他是在顾及什么呢？他的声誉？他的前程？  
他是为了伊丽莎？还是为了华盛顿？  
上述种种真的对他那么重要吗，到不如说，是社会的条条框框说服他去那样想的？

事实上，他一点也不在乎自己对外的声誉 —— 他不曾关心过其他人怎么看他。尽管在这点上他坚信不疑，然而某种力量始终驱使引导着他去遵守普世价值观。

是那股力量抓住了他，阻止他去追随内心真实所想，阻止他去做他渴望能做到的事情。比如主动上前跟西伯利对峙，亲自跟李决斗，或者是阻止眼前的这个男人平白无故地殴打一位弱女子。

他总是会慢半拍，然后等着什么人 —— 一位没有被同种力量所牵制的人 —— 像劳伦斯那样的人，来强出头。

事后他有后悔和自责，他往往将这些情绪倾诉到写作中。相信用手中的笔也能达到和约翰相同的目的，用文字来干涉，去反抗。尽管文字在转变大多数人思想上有成效，文字却不能挡下暴力的铁拳，亚历山大的行为不能让自己满意。他不能再等待依靠别人的帮助了，他再也等不到约翰了。

只有文字和言语是不足够的。

文字不足以平息亚历山大此时的愤怒，火舌被层层约束着，埋藏在他的内心深处。多年积攒的怒火此时一触即发，他握成拳的双手在抽动。他想到了那场飓风，他那个没出息的无赖父亲，命苦的母亲，杰斐逊，还有对劳伦斯的遗体不敬的兵士们 —— 他所做得还远远不够。

男人的拳头继续落在女子身上，一下接着一下；卧在地上的身影在不断求饶，他的动作丝毫不减，随着每一次捶打，他的力度仿佛在加重。

劳伦斯拼尽一生而奋斗的东西，他到死也无法实现的东西… 那个男人毁掉了所有的一切，劳伦斯为之而死的一切。

地上的女子 —— 她不是没有生命的物品，或是他人的所有物 —— 她只是一位女士啊。男人用脚去踢她，越来愈用力，直到她连求饶的话也说不出来了，只是在哭。

亚历山大感到血气上涌，他的手都在颤抖 — 他可以将这一幕写成充满控诉的华丽文章，像华盛顿教他得那样来处理。

然而此时，在他耳边回响得是约翰的喊声。他在高声咒骂眼前的男人，好像那是最凶恶的敌人一般—— 或许约翰的做法才是正确的 —— 他冲到男人跟前，用力想要把他从女子身上顶开。那都是白费力气，因为约翰的动作对男人毫无影响，然而他并没有气馁；无论失败多少次，他总是爬起来继续尝试，劳伦斯活着的时候就是如此，哪怕是现在，他依旧没有改变 —— 是个倔脾气，搞自我牺牲的傻瓜，一厢情愿地相信世界是会变得更好。  
.  
劳伦斯坚信人性中拥有向善的本质，亚历山大却是恰恰相反，对此很难认同。不过他还是尝试着去相信，无论现实是多么得令人失望。

……也许这便是，亚历山大朝男人挥出首记重拳的原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not enough…  
> 有助于加强了解，促进解除种族主义/歧视的书单：  
> 1\. by Ibram X. Kendi  
> 2\. by Akala  
> 3\. by Afua Hirsch


End file.
